


the hundred

by abbyli



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arya the Leader, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gendry dropping 'Milady' to tick Arya off, Gendry the stowaway, Gendrya as Bellarke, Skaikru, Survival, Teamwork, Wildlings are grounders, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: “My name is Arya Stark of Skaikru and I am a member of the 100.”Sent to Earth with 99 other teenage prisoners to see if the planet is habitable, Arya finds that being a leader is harder than she thought. And then there’s Gendry, the stowaway on board of the dropship who snuck down to protect his young cousin Shireen.She doesn’t like Gendry. She really doesn’t, no matter how much Myrcella insists she does.





	1. Earth

.

.

It’s early in the morning when her mother comes charging into her cell, two men in guard uniforms flanking her.

Arya looks up from her book, eyes wide at the expression of panic on her mother’s face. “What is it? What’s happened?”

Catelyn Stark grabs her by the arms, pulling her to her feet. “I need you to listen to me very closely, Arya. This is going to sound outrageous but please listen.” Arya’s heart begins to hammer in her chest, fear clenching her throat. “These two men are going to take you and put you on a dropship. You are going to Earth.”

Earth.

One hundred years ago, the Earth was destroyed by nuclear bombs.

Arya Stark was born in space. She has never seen the Earth. She has never breathed the Earth’s air. She has never even seen a leaf from a tree. But she’s read about them in books. She knows the Earth’s history, she knows of the horrid wars that had ravaged the stunning planet. She knows that humans did it.

And now she’s going to that place.

“I don’t – I don’t understand.”

Catelyn gives her braid a gentle tug, just like she always did before Arya was arrested three months before. “You will soon. Myrcella will tell you everything.”

“But _Mom_ –“ When one guard reaches for her arm, Arya pulls away with a growl. She reaches for her mother for the first time since her father’s execution and Catelyn hugs her back, quickly kissing her cheek. “Mom!”

“I love you Arya.”

“ _Mom!”_

There’s a slice of pain at her neck and she knows nothing more.

-;

“ _Arya? Arya, are you okay?”_

A small hand’s on her arm, giving it a gentle shake. Arya’s eyes flicker open and suddenly, she cannot breathe.

“Whoa – I cannot take the belt off, we’re about to drop.”

She’s sitting in what looks like a hangar, surrounded by at least a hundred other people around her age. Myrcella sits to her right, both of them strapped in by heavy orange belts. “Myrcella –“ Arya reaches for her friend, not getting far due to the straps. “Are you okay?”

The blond nods, smiling. “I’m fine. Are you?” she glances to the tiny hole on her neck. “They had to knock you out too?”

“Too?” Arya looks around at her fellow companions. Dozens of kids are there. _Dozens._

And then it dawns on her.

This is what her mother meant.

“We’re going to Earth, Arya. My uncle...he wants to see if the planet is habitable so the rest of Kings Landing can come down.”

“So we’re all being used as guinea pigs?” Arya spits angrily. There’s a ripple of agreement from the others. “What was your uncle thinking?”

Myrcella blushes. “I’m sorry,” she whispers.

Arya doesn’t have time to feel guilty when the small ship begins to jar to life.

“Here we go!” shouts a boy across from her.

She manages to grab Myrcella’s hand, her other grabbing onto the straps on her chest.

The ship goes completely dark for a count of five, then a thousand little lights burst in front of her eyes.

_“People of Kings Landing, this is your chancellor Tyrion Lannister speaking...”_

A chorus of boos break out and it’s all Arya can do not to join them because of the girl next to her.

_“You are off on a great journey. A journey to Earth.”_

And then they drop.

A scream builds in Arya’s throat. Myrcella’s already shouting, her fingernails digging into Arya’s palm.

Down, down, down they go. She can’t hear Chancellor Lannister’s voice anymore, drowned out by her fellow prisoners’ cries of fear.

It seems like an eternity passes until they slow. Arya realizes that the ship had entered into the part of the atmosphere when the gravity did not exist.

People were unbuckling their belts, laughing as the air carried their bodies. A boy with dark hair and a round face swims through the air beside her, flashing her a goofy smile before heading back to his seat.

The lights begin to flicker again. Arya looks to see a girl still hovering in air. “Get buckled back in!”

The girl panics and Arya’s just about to undo her straps when someone manages to reach out to the girl and yank her back to her seat before she falls to the floor.

She isn’t sure how much time passes after. Her fingers still remain wrapped around Myrcella’s, not letting go for an instant as she stares at the ceiling. Chatter picks up and the others relax in the minutes they have left. She cannot though. Something is telling her not too.

“We’re almost there, here we go!”

They’re going faster and faster.

Light fills the ship.

A sudden jarring above them rocks the whole cabin and their descent slows to a crawl. Arya guesses that the emergency parachutes had released above them, making their landing softer.

And then...

And _then..._

“Are we there?”

The other prisoners are unbuckling their belts. She does the same and gets to her feet. Only when Myrcella steadies her she realizes her knees were trembling.

“You okay?”

Arya nods, grabbing her friend’s hand. “Yeah. _Yeah.”_ It’s then that she can look the blonde in the eyes for the first time in eight months. “Why are you here on this ship?”

The younger girl’s face reddens. “I...uh...hit my uncle in the face.”

Arya gapes. “Wh-what?” Before she can ask any other questions they are being nudged from that spot.

“Come on, we need to get down to the first floor.”

To her surprise, there are two floors to the ship. Myrcella goes first down the ladder and Arya follows. The rest of the prisoners work around them, gathering in little groups. Some faces are familiar, some are not.

The president’s daughter is here.

Arya cannot help but stare at the other girl. Shireen Baratheon should not be here. The girl was a perfect angel. How did she – _oh._

Shireen turns to her right and Arya sees the left side of her face.

Greyscale scars.

Arya had heard about Shireen’s mother, committing suicide when she was forced to abort the baby she had become pregnant with by accident. Selyse Baratheon was never of the soundest of mind and because of the one child policy aboard Kings Landing, there were no exceptions. Not even for the first lady.

But Shireen...being sick shouldn’t have put her on this ship. That’s not fair.

A boy’s talking. The same boy who had smiled at her hours ago while they were still in the sky. “What do we do?”

“What else can we do? Open the door.”

Arya looks round to the second voice. Another boy is climbing down from the ladder. But he’s not a boy. No he’s older than the rest of them. He’s got to be at least three to four years older than Arya herself. He’s tall with dark shaggy hair and as he gets closer, she sees the same blue eyes that Shireen Baratheon has.

“Gendry?”

Gendry’s face melts into an absolute smile as Shireen darts forward, coming to a stop right in front of him. The two stare at each other for just a second. “Look at how short you still are.”

Shireen laughs happily and throws her arms around his neck. “I cannot believe you’re here.”

“Hey, I couldn’t let you traipsing off to Earth without me.”

Arya is completely confused. She doesn’t have much time to dwell on it when the boy from earlier pulls on the level by the door. She doesn’t even have a minute to yell, to wait because what if the air is poisonous still and –

She can’t see.

There’s nothing but a great light and oh god what if this is the radiation? What if –

_“Arya look!”_

Her eyes open and what she mistook as radiation was...sunlight.

Beautiful rich warm _sunlight_.

Shireen breaks away from Gendry’s arms and stands on the edge of the ship door, taking a cautious peek at the world they had arrived in. She looks back to Gendry and he gives her a reassuring nod. With a delighted laugh, the girl darts down and disappears from view. Arya can hear the thud of her body hitting the ground, followed by another noise of happiness.

The others begin to follow. She nearly runs smack into Gendry, who waves a hand. “After you, milady.”

Arya raises a brow. “Don’t call me...” She jumps from the ship and lands with a gasp on the Earth for the first time ever. Finding her breath, she looks back up at Gendry and he’s _smirking_ at her. “...milady!”

 

-;

There’s a bracelet on her wrist.

Arya looks down at it mild interest, her fingers working on the clasp. The contraption is warm as it rests against her skin and if she listens closely, she’s sure she can hear a soft whirling of gears inside.

“Those are our wristbands.” Arya’s gaze shoots up to rest on Shireen. “It’s so Kings Landing can see our vitals.”

“They’re trackers,” Arya says with a sneer. “To make sure we’re still alive.”

Shireen nods. “Something like that.”

She flicks at the cuff with an annoyed grimace. “As soon as I can find something to break the clasp, this thing is coming off.”

“Is that best?” Shireen asks. “I mean, Kings Landing just wants us to be okay –“

“Look around you, Shireen.” Arya’s fingers rest against a tree trunk. A real _tree._ “We’re on Earth. Kings Landing sent us down here to be a bunch of lab rats. They don’t care about us. They just care to see if we can survive the environment down here before they send everyone else down.”

Shireen winces at the gruffness in Arya’s voice but doesn’t argue. “Your name’s Arya, right? You were the vice president’s daughter.”

Arya nods, her father’s face flickering in her mind’s eye. “What’s your story?”

“Mine?” The two girls begin to walk side by side, each holding out a hand to brush against the trees they pass. The feeling of the wood underneath their fingertips is nothing like either girl had ever felt before. “I was arrested for stealing food.”

Arya stops, looking at Shireen with a raised brow. “Stealing...food? But you’re the president’s daughter!”

Shireen dips her chin, unashamed. “It wasn’t for me. That guy back there – Gendry?” Arya waits. “He’s my cousin.”

Well that’s brand new and shiny information. Arya almost laughs at how stunned she is.

“My uncle Robert, he was a bit...”

“Whore-ish?” Arya offers and Shireen bites back a giggle.

“Something like that. Gendry is the only one that...made it this far.”

“How did you find out he was your cousin?” Arya asks.

“I just knew. He looks so much like uncle Robert. My dad...my dad knew immediately too.”

Before Arya can ask anything else, a voice ripples through the air. “ _Shireen!”_ They look up to see Gendry striding towards them. “Come on, we’re going to go eat!”

Shireen beams. “Nice talking to you Arya!”

“You too Shireen.”

Arya watches the younger girl trot off after Gendry, her long blond braid swinging behind her. The smile on Gendry’s face doesn’t drop as Shireen walks towards him, his eyes soft with something that Arya remembered being in her brother’s eyes what seemed like many years ago.

The bond between Gendry and Shireen was obvious. Shireen had given up her freedom so the older boy could _eat_ while Gendry had offered up his life to protect Shireen down here on Earth.

At that moment Arya misses Robb something fierce.

“Arya!”

Myrcella’s calling her. She should head back but what she has seen of earth so far, she doesn’t want to leave yet.

_The world will still be here in the morning._

-;


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I’ve been staring at Bellarke gifsets and watching Bellarke scenes to capture that beauty again, lmao. I hope you guys like this. It’s only the beginning.

.

.

The bracelets come off at first light.

Arya winces as Gendry pounds the rock onto the small stake holding the clasp of the bracelet to the ground. “Easy with that thing.”

“Don’t worry, milady. I won’t hit you.”

Arya rolls her eyes. “I know that, stupid. I was more worried about you busting this bracelet to pieces.”

Gendry raises a brow, smirking. With one more _smack_ the clasp comes free and she’s able to ease her wrist out of the bangle. She rubs her fingers over her sore skin, grabbing the bracelet up and flipping the metal over. There was nothing of significance on that side of the metal either but she could still feel the warmth. “Hit it.”

“What?”

“Hit it with your hammer thingy.”

Gendry does what he’s told, letting the large rock fly and smack into the inside of the bracelet. They both jump back when the bracelet emits a spark. Smoke begins to rise up from the ruined bits of metal as it fizzles and sparks a few more times.

“Holy shit,” Arya muses softly. She looks back to the crowd that is gathering. “Anyone else?”

Myrcella holds up her hand. “Me next.”

Gendry waves her to where Arya had been sitting moments ago and once her wrist is bared he begins to hammer.

The sweet faced boy from the drop ship walks up to stand beside Arya. “Those bracelets monitor our movements and our vitals.”

Arya nods. “I know that.” She meets the boy’s eyes. “Kings Landing sent us down here to die. So let them think we did.”

The boy gives her a look that she can’t quite read. He then holds out his hand to Arya’s surprise. “I’m Pod.”

She takes it. “Arya.”

-;

“What is that? What just happened?”

“Catelyn, don’t panic.”

“Don’t panic?!” She slaps away the hand that had landed on her shoulder. “My daughter’s vitals just disappeared! Is she --?”

“Myrcella’s are gone too.”

Catelyn looks back to the board, watching as other names and vitals begin to disappear from the screen. Podrick Payne...Theon Greyjoy....Shireen Baratheon...

“That means either they’ve run into _something_ ,” Tyrion explains calmly, his small fingers working on the keyboard. “Or they’re taking the bracelets off.”

“How could they get those bracelets off?” Davos asks softly.

“I know how.”

Catelyn turns around quickly to see their president walk into the room, no longer tall and proud. His shoulders are hunched and his gaze is fixed on a point on the floor that Catelyn cannot see. “They had a stowaway on the dropship.”

“A stowaway?” Catelyn repeats, raising a brow.

Stannis lightly nudges Tyrion out of the way, leaning over the keyboard and typing in a few codes. Catelyn watches a boy’s face appears on the screen, flanked by his name, age, and last known health information.

“Gendry Waters?”

It startles Catelyn how much this boy looks like Stannis’s deceased brother.

“My brother’s...bastard. My nephew,” Stannis admits. “He and my daughter were really close. That’s why Shireen got arrested. She was stealing food to bring to him.”

Catelyn bites her tongue to hold back the stream of curses.

“You think he snuck onto the ship to protect her?” Tyrion asks.

Stannis nods. “He didn’t report for guard duty this morning. Beric reported him missing and Kings Landing is being searched but he has not been found.”

“He could still be found –“ Davos begins to offer when a sudden knock comes at the door. The man in question, Beric, stands there, his gun still at his hip. “Beric?”

The older man shakes his head. “Waters is not on Kings Landing.”

“And there’s our answer,” Stannis says, pointing to the screen just as three more names disappear. “He worked in mechanics as well. He’s taking the bracelets off.”

“Why would he do that?”

Catelyn goes silent for a second, a million thoughts running around in her head. She comes down to the same answer each time, sucking in a large breath through her nose.

“Because my daughter told him too.”

-;

“That’s everyone.”

Arya looks to Gendry’s hands, bloodied and bruised from the constant hammering for the past two hours. “Thank you,” she manages and Gendry nods.

“It’s up to you now, milady,” he says, inclining his head. “What do you want to do?”

Arya casts a helpless glance at Myrcella. Her friend shakes her head, turning away. Shireen sits next to Gendry, inspecting his bloodied hands. The rest of the group is milling about, some watching her, some investigating the area.

Dark clouds were gathering overhead. They needed to search the dropship for supplies and get ready for the storm that was on the way. No one had eaten since yesterday and what Kings Landing did send down with them would not last long.

They were sent here for a job. They might as well do it.

The rain comes quicker than Arya thought and the group manages to stuff themselves back into the drop ship as the first touch of lightening hits the ground. Arya clampers up the ladder back to the seat she had occupied when they had made the journey to Earth, Myrcella on her heels. She breathes a sigh of relief when no one else joins them and it’s then she turns to Myrcella in a complete panic she didn’t realize she had moments ago.

“What do we do?”

Her best friend blinks, leaning back. “What are you talking about?”

Arya waves her naked wrist in Myrcella’s face. “What do we do now? The bracelets are gone so –“

“Arya,” Myrcella takes her wrist gently in her fingers, pushing her arm down. “Breathe, Arya. Just breathe.”

She does, she tries even though it’s so hard.

She doesn’t like this. She doesn’t want this. Not this life. Not this life that is about to turn very, very dark, no matter how bright the Earth is right now.

“Do you remember when we were little and we would play knights and princesses with those other children in our play group?”

As the memory settles in Arya’s head, it suddenly dawns on her that some of those children, those children that they played with, might be here on Earth with them.

“You were always a knight,” Myrcella laughs, lost in the memory more than Arya was. “And you would map out the best plan to save the princesses and also avoid our parents when they came looking for us. You were a leader than, even at freaking nine years old. You can be a leader here.”

“But that was make believe, ‘Cella.”

“And this is real,” her friend agrees. “All of this is frighteningly real. So what do we do about it?”

Arya captures the next breath that leaves her lips. Myrcella’s gaze is gentle but firm. “We survive.”

“And then we live.”

-;

The storm ends as the sky darkens. One full day on Earth.

Arya eyes the pile of discarded bracelets on the ground. Small wisps of steam rise from the gadgets as the rain hits them. “Let’s bury those as soon as the rain stops.”

Pod nods. “Sounds like a good idea.”

“We need to go in teams and scout out the area. We might want to go a little further North,” Gendry offers.

A boy called Theon pokes his head up from underneath a dark green tarp that he had pulled from a compartment on the wall. “We need food.”

“Do you always think of your stomach?” Shireen asks him and he grins goofily before turning back to Arya.

“I know how to fish. I mean, I read about it in books. I think I can make some fishing poles.”

“We just need to find a body of water.”

“That’s why going South would be best,” another voice supplies. Arya glimpses a girl with curly dark hair and brown skin. “Missandei,” she quickly adds at Arya’s questioning expression.

“Arya. And South?”

“Yes. Because the fish cannot survive in colder temperatures. And it would be best to find natural food we can identify until we can grow our own.”

Arya flashes the other girl a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“Right now the dropship is our main shelter. We really shouldn’t move far until we know how to build,” Shireen says. She leans her head against Gendry’s shoulder, her feet stretched out in front of Theon who suddenly starts rubbing her ankle. She gapes at the boy for a moment before wincing. “Ouch! I didn’t realize my ankle was sore.”

“Wait a second.” Theon strokes his thumb across her denim clad ankle and she grunts. “How’s that?”

“ _Nice._ Wait. You worked in medical right?”

Theon nods. “I took over for my sister after –“ His voice breaks off and the subject is obviously dropped.

“We’re going to need weapons. Sticks and rocks are not going to cut it for very long.”

“But why?” Shireen asks. “There are not any other people here besides us.”

“For hunting obviously,” Arya supplies but something on Gendry’s face tells her that that is not exactly what he meant.

Gendry gives Shireen’s shoulder a nudge. “Let’s see if those people up in the sky sent us some other care packages.”

“Sounds good.”

The two leave their group, carefully walking through the throngs of their fellow prisoners to head up the ladder to the second floor. A large boy with messy hair is coming down the ladder when they approach, exchanging a nod with Gendry. “That’s Hot Pie,” Myrcella says softly. “He worked in the kitchens. He was arrested for helping Shireen steal the food to give to Gendry.”

“What is the story?” Arya asks.

“Of Gendry and Shireen? I thought Shireen told you?”

Arya shakes her head. “She tried too but then we got interrupted.”

Shireen sighs, leaning back in her tumble of blankets. Her blond hair falls down her back, matted slightly at the ends. Her eyes are bright, brighter than Arya had seen in a long time.

“Gendry was hidden away almost as soon as he was born. He wasn’t _supposed_ to be born,” Myrcella says, her voice sad. “Because he is the son of Robert Baratheon, and being born to a low class mother, he was seen as an embarrassment to the council. But Shireen, as soon as she learned of his existence, didn’t give a shit and she found him. They got really close, kind of like you and Robb, Arya...” Myrcella trails off, licking her lips. “Anyway, after Gendry’s mom died, his rations were cut. I think they were trying too...”

“Trying to kill him?” Theon asks.

“Yeah.”

“So it wouldn’t be _their_ fault, you know?” Myrcella sighs. “Shireen started sneaking to the kitchens and Hot Pie gave her food to give to him. Gendry’s alive because of Shireen. So I’m not surprised he managed to sneak onto the ship to come here and protect her.”

Arya’s mind flickers to Robb. That’s something he would have done, without even blinking. That was how her brother ticked.

Gosh she misses him.

“He’s not talking about how he got on the ship. I think someone on the inside helped him.”

“Would have to be,” Pod says. “The ship was for us prisoners only. There is no way he could have gotten on without someone’s assistance.” He looks to Myrcella again. “How do you know about this?”

Myrcella shrugs. “I listened. My uncle may have been the chancellor but he was never quiet about how much he hated his job.”

Arya sighs softly. After hearing that, she knew her decision to get rid of the bracelets was the right thing to do.

The rest of Kings Landing might be coming down soon. For whatever reason, she was not sure of.

But now was the time to start their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some Gendry backstory! I kind of like the idea of Gendry being the hidden one, kind of like Octavia, even though Kings Landing knew he was there. They just...ignored him, like illegitimate children are ignored in show/book canon. 
> 
> Many characters to come. Leave reviews if you want the next chapter. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all for now! I hope you all liked the beginning and you have to review to get more chapters. Thanks guys!


End file.
